


The Simple Things

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Based on a Dream, F/M, Fluff, I picture the reader to be about 19 or 20, Popcorn, RSJ is the man, Richard is very consumed by the movie, Rob is a sweetheart, Thankful, can't believe I would make RSJ a platonic relationship, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: A short ball of fluff based off of a dream I had a couple nights ago.





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the Rob Benedict cuteness... I seriously wish this dream had been longer lol

* * *

 

The microwave dinged bringing you out of your daydream and you reclaimed your, now heated, cup of coffee. The popcorn on the stove popped and hissed while you moved the pan back and forth to keep it from burning.  

 

Rob and Rich were in the living room watching a horror movie, going back and forth about which character would most likely die next, and you shook your head with a smile listening to your husband and his best friend. 

 

The popcorn finished and you poured it into two bowls, buttering and seasoning them the way you knew each man liked. You scooped up the bowls, casually strolling into the living room to distribute them, "Alright, extra butter for Rich." 

 

Rich grinned, popping a piece into his mouth. "Thanks dear." 

 

"Yup... And kettle corn seasoning for Robbie." You turned to face your husband and stole a piece of his kettle corn, winking at him when you pulled back to stand straight. Back in the kitchen, you wiped up the mess on your counter and brought your coffee to the living room, leaning against the wall next to Rob's recliner.  

 

You looked over at Rich, snickering at his intense expression as he curled up on your couch and became more engrossed in the movie's plot. When you glanced down to Rob, you saw he was already watching you. His eyes holding a deep love and admiration for his young wife. He held out his hand to you and you gladly accepted it, massaging the back of it with your thumb. "What?" You giggled, blushing while you met his sweet gaze. 

 

"I'm just so thankful for you." You set your coffee on the table, kneeling beside him and laying your head against his shoulder, draping your arm over the corner of the chair to run your fingers through his fluffy hair. You kissed his cheek and the little patch of gray on his jawline, then laid your head back on his shoulder. 

 

"I'm thankful for you too, Robbie." 

 

He reached his arm back to cup your head and rested his cheek against your forehead, both of you contentedly watching the movie... And Richard's reaction to it.


End file.
